Which Wizard?
by Kitsunae
Summary: Rated R for later chapters.Fred and george accidently give snpes niece a very high fever.they have to take care of her. she cant tell them apart......
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

"But Dumbledore says he doesn't care as long as they don't tak e him off the chocolate frog cards," Bill said, grinning.

"This is no laughing mat-"Mr. Weasly was interrupted by a sudden crashing. Everyone looked over at the stairs to see a girl with long black hair, tousled from falling down the stairs, she had a slightly hooked nose with a smudge of dirt on it. She had almond shaped blue eyes under arched eyebrows with pale skin. She wore a white blouse, black jacket, with a red tie. A black and purple pleated skirt with calve socks and loafers. Everything had a light coat of dust from falling.

She took off up the stairs, Harry after her. He tackled her pulling her to the ground.

"YOU PERV!!" she screamed as she kicked him off her expertly. She swung her leg around and kicked him. Harry came and pushed her. George closed his arms around her pinning her arms to her side. "Let me go! My uncle will here offfffffff-"

"Sorry, 'bout this," Fred taped her nose with his wand and she fell asleep.

"Michelle!? What is the meaning of this!?" Snape ordered as he came around the corner. "What did you do to my niece?"

In a hurry Fred taped her nose again, she started coughing, then sneezed. "Damnit Fred you gave her a fever!" George cried. He scooped her up in his arms and went upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Snape barked.

Ignoring his question, "Hermione, do you have any spare pajamas? Can you change her? Thanks to Fred, she has a high fever I'm going to put her to bed."

They all stared at him daftly. Hermione ran to her room and got out some pajamas. She came out with flannel purple ones. She followed him to his room.

"Get out and let me change her." She ordered.

Five minutes later she came out, holding the girls uniform in one arm, " She's a witch. She goes to Emonds School for Girls. Look at her jacket. Her name is Michelle Snape. Fred, you put a spell on Professor Snape's niece..."she fell off looking past them.

They all turned to see Snape, standing with a stern look on his face. "Weasly! What have you done to her! You are the reason I sent her to Emonds. If she doesn't get better I will make sure you get expelled. If she is not better by the time school starts I suggest you not get packed." Snape left, his robe billowing behind him. There was a loud CRACK as he apparated out.

"Great. Good work Fred. Go room with Ron and Harry. I'll take care of her first. You can take second shift. No one else can help it's our fault. Hermione I'll need your help changing her though is that ok?" she nodded. "Ok, time for sleep. Dad can you get me a chair up here? Thanks." George went in.

END OF CHAPTER !

Good?Bad? my first fic, plz be nice.


	2. Pumpkin Pasty

"Where am I?" Michelle asked looking at the hazy ceiling of an unfamiliar room. She felt someone put a damp cloth on her head. She turned her head to see Fred.

" Hi there. You sleep a long time ya' know that?" he looked tired, with bags under his eyes. " Can you sit up? Or are you still too sick?"

She struggles out of her blankets and sits up. "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Fred Weasly .I've been taking care of you while my brother insists he had nothing to do with your getting sick. He's an idiot. I'm happy your better. You've been out of it almost two weeks. And being polite, you smell." He gave her a warm smile.

"I bet I do." He was surprised that she didn't snap at him like Snape would have. "Where is my uncle? Is he at that Hogwarts place. I get to go there till I finish school."

"You talk a lot. Can you come down stairs?" he asked standing and stretching his hands toward the ceiling.

"Ever had a hangover?"

"Yeah, that bad, huh? Well come down stairs and get some real food instead of just broth." He offered his hand," Come on, I'll help you."

She took it, "Thanks. Charlotte?" a black owl came to the window. "Hi, have you been watching after me? Wait for me."

She walked around the room a few times to get her balance, and to Fred's surprise, did a back-flip.

"What are you doing! You've gone mad!" everyone heard Fred yell. A series of synchronized thumps was heard coming down the steps was heard.

"Michelle's awake." Snape said tearing off a piece of toast and eating it. He hadn't left the house since she had gotten sick. Michelle passed the kitchen door doing back-flips. "Michelle, stop running around like a chimpanzee and eat." Snape said loudly.

She walked into the kitchen, "Hi, Uncle." She grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table. "You are Mrs.Weasly?" Mrs. Weasly nodded. "Is there a calendar anywhere in the house?"

"Yes, one is behind the bathroom door, darlin'." Mrs.W told her.

After Michelle left the room. "You shouldn't have done that." he sighed, "Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Zero."

"Holy shit!" Michelle cried.

"Watch your language." Snape yelled up the stairs. " Your clothes are in the room you were in. we'll go in a few minutes." when he walked back in, "Her uniform and stuff for school. She needs to buy it. Would you like to come? I'm sure your boys need some new things. It'll be on me."

"Hey, where are my clothes?" she asked Fred when she came back in the room.

"If it's a dark brown chest, it's beside you." Is said looking at her like she was an idiot.

"I knew that. I really did." She opened it and threw some things are on the bed. She gathered the things up in her arms. "Where do I get a towel? I'd like to take a shower, if that isn't a problem." She smiled.

"There's a linen closet in the bathroom. There are normally towels in it." Fred answered helpfully.

"Thank you," she was out he door and about to close it but put her head back in the door, "You should take a shower after me. You smell, too." She ducked out and went to the bathroom.

Michelle had gotten all her supplies and was now at the Three Broomsticks sipping a coke with Ginny.

"How old are you?" Ginny asked surprisingly innocent, for she had been bombarding her with over twenty questions now.

"I'm sixteen. I'm near seventeen though, I'll be starting my seventh year." She told Ginny. circling her straw in her drink.

"Michelle? Is that you?" A guys voice came from behind her.

Michelle turned around in her chair. She popped out of her chair. "Sam!" she jumped up and hugged him, then kissed him lightly on the lips. "What are you doing here? We aren't supposed to be seen together. Uncle will kill you." She whispered.

"I know. We just bumped into each other. Imagine that? And you just fell in my arms." He kissed her on the lips again.

"Michelle? Is he your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yes, he is." She answered.

"Michelle!" Snape yelled. He crossed the space between him and Michelle quickly and pulled Michelle out of her embrace. "Samuel, I have told you to keep your distance away from my niece.

"You aren't being fair, Uncle." Michelle protested, trying to get him to let go of her arm.

"Okay, Professor, I'll leave right now." He left grabbing his bag as he went out.

"Uncle, why can't you just stay out of my life. If they're mistakes I want to make them not you fix them before it happens." She grabbed the bags she had bought and went out to wait in the car.

George was there reading Care of Magical Creatures when she slammed the trunk and sat in the back where she sat when they came.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"My uncle is a jerk. Just because my boyfriends parents sided with Voldemort for a little while I can't have a relationship with him." She sighed.

" Well, trying to talk with Snape is like trying to talk to a brick wall. Here." He handed her a Pumpkin Pasty." It'll make you feel better."

"Thanks." She took a bite and it exploded. EVERYTHING was dripping orange including her and George.

" Crap, I gave you the one I was going to give to Snape." He started laughing when he looked at her.

She started laughing because he started laughing. She went in her pocket for a cloth and wiped her face then passed it to him." We can't let Uncle see us, he'll kill me. C'mon I know someone near here." She got out of the car, all orange, and started running George right behind her.

He bumped into her when going around a corner. "Wait."

"Good lord! What happened to my car?" Mrs. Weasly cried.

Snape opened his door and was hit in the face by some of the pasty.

"Okay, we can go now." She ended.


End file.
